Sonic Prime
by MasterShadic
Summary: When a simple space expedition goes wrong and lands them in a different galaxy, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles must recollect the Chaos Emeralds to escape. This is not easy when the galaxy is embroiled in a bloody war. Chapter 2 is revised and out!
1. The Final Frontier

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or Spore. I just write about them.

**Sonic Prime: Chapter 1**

**"The Final Frontier"**

* * *

"I can't believe we ever agreed to do this."  
"Come on Knuckles, it'll be fun!"  
"Flying an untested spaceship designed by a nine-year old into outer space? You call that fun? It's more like suicide."  
Sonic rubbed his nose delightfully in response. "Don't you want to see outer space?"  
"No. I heard enough about it from stories of your last battle with 'Botnik." They were walking towards a somewhat small spaceship that was parked on a runway, which was perched on the edge on a cliff. On the other end of the runway was a small, two-story workshop. As Sonic and Knuckles got closer, the door to the workshop opened to a two-tailed fox.  
"Hey! You actually showed up!" "Of course we did, Tails!" said Sonic.  
"It's all warmed up and ready to go." Tails proudly stated, walking over to the ship and giving it a pat.  
"How long will we be gone? I can't leave the Master Emerald for too long. Robotnik is probably still eying it despite what happened last time," said Knuckles.  
"You mean when I saved your backside?" Sonic said, nudging Knuckles with his elbow.  
"Yeah. That." Knuckles said flatly. "The black hole is 76 light-years away, and since we'll be traveling at a speed of 3.9 light-years an hour it should take about a day or so." said Tails. Sonic walked up the the spaceship and began looking at it as though inspecting it.  
"So it's two days, round trip?"  
"Should be. All we have to do is investigate a possible black hole."

As they prepared for takeoff, Knuckles couldn't shake a sense of foreboding he had. He walked into the cockpit, which had one seat and a tiny view-port to look out of, and saw Tails typing into the computer. "Hey, what's powering this thing?" Tails swiveled the chair around to face Knuckles. "The Chaos Emeralds."  
Knuckles' eyes grew wide, and he slowly backed out of the cockpit and into the sleeping quarters. The quarters had three simple futons all laid out on the floor, but Sonic was busy peering out the small viewport on the wall, looking out at the runway. "Hey, Sonic? Did you know that Tails has this thing powered by the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic turned to Knuckles and shrugged.  
"Nope." And with that he turned back around.  
"That's it? You're not worried at all?"  
"Why should I be? Tails knows what he's doing."  
"Because _I_ am worried. And I guard the controller."  
Sonic looked down, then shrugged again, saying nothing else but "Mmph."

* * *

Sonic paced back and forth in the quarters, getting more anxious by the minute. "I hate being locked up like this. I can't go anywhere. It's just one room. One, small room."  
"And a cockpit."  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Knuckles had been watching Sonic pace for the last three hours. After about four hours of sleep Sonic had suddenly gotten up and just started pacing around the room. Tails had fallen asleep in the pilot's chair around the time Sonic went to sleep, but had yet to wake up.  
Then the ship began to shake. It began slowly, but then became more violent, reaching a point where Knuckles and Sonic couldn't stand up. Tails finally stirred and began screaming from the cockpit. While Sonic tried to balance himself, the shaking got even worse. Knuckles embedded his knuckle spikes into the floor and used them to slowly crawl to the cockpit. When he got there, he didn't feel like he could stand up, so he laid stomach down and the ground. "Tails! What's going on?" Tails spoke while frantically pressing buttons on the dashboard. "The ship drifted to close to the black hole! I can't escape it's pull!"  
Knuckles finally managed to use Tails' chair to drag himself up, and immediately wished that he hadn't. He was met with the set of nothing outside the view-port. This wasn't the regular darkness of space. This was, if possible, darker. It was like a black wall stood in front of the window. The shaking caused Knuckles to lose footing again and slam his head into the side of the cockpit. He slumped to the ground, feeling something warm sliding down the side of his head. Sonic was rolling around like a rag-doll in the quarters, already unconscious. Knuckles' sight began to be invaded by darkness. The last thing he saw was the lights going out and the computer shutting off, then nothing.


	2. Stranded In Space

**_Sonic Prime: Chapter 2_**

* * *

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw the cockpit rotating in front of him. It took him several seconds to realize he was the one rotating. In fact, he was floating in mid-air. He reached for the pilot's chair and used it to pull himself above it. He saw Tails was still sitting in it, eyes closed. He checked Tails' pulse.

_Good._

He reached above the dashboard and flipped the red emergency power switch on it. Nothing happened. He pressed it several more times before slamming his fist into the dashboard and pushing off from the chair, launching himself into the quarters in the back of the ship.

When he entered, he was met with the sight of Sonic frantically trying to swim through the zero-gravity to the ground. He paused when he saw Knuckles, who planted his spiked fists into the wall and climbed around the room until he was close enough to Sonic to reach him.

He reached out and grabbed Sonic's hand, pulling him to the wall. Sonic winced as he collided with the wall, causing Knuckles to notice just how badly he had been hurt. The crash had opened a small gash on his forehead that was still oozing blood that simply floated off of Sonic and around the room.

Sonic noticed Knuckles staring at the injury, and pointed to Knuckles' own head.

"I guess I'm not the only one who's getting a scar," said Sonic in a very weak, but humored voice. Knuckles remembered the hit he had taken to his head just before the disaster, and raised his hand up to his head. He felt blood floating all around the side of his head.

Sonic suddenly seemed to remember something, and quickly pushed off from the wall and into the cockpit.

"Tails! Is he-"

"He's alive."

"Oh," Sonic said as he bumped into the back of the pilot's seat.

Sonic began to poke Tails, which prompted Knuckles to roll his eyes at him. He made his way to a panel on the wall that had been knocked off.

He noticed that where the panel had been, there were rows of switches. A small label above it read _Breaker Panel_.

"Hey Sonic! I Think I found the power."

He flipped the switch for the emergency power, causing alarms to scream and gravity to reengage, sending Knuckles to a painful landing on the metal floor. The alarms also finally stirred Tails.

After a few minutes of diagnostics and first-aid, Tails finally restored the ship to full power.

"So . . . where are we, exactly?" Sonic asked.

Tails let out a long breath, letting his shoulders fall.

"I don't know. I don't recognize any of this, and neither does the computer."

Knuckles stared out the view-port, seeing nothing but a bright orange planet and it's sun.

Tails typed a few commands into the computer while Sonic and Knuckles watched. Suddenly Tails swung his chair around, but didn't make eye contact with either of them.

"Bad news. I don't . . . really think . . . that we are in the same galaxy as Earth. And we aren't in the closest one to it, because I've mapped that one with long range-"

"So we're stuck?"

". . .For now."

"You little-" Knuckles raised his arm at Tails, but Sonic held his arm to Knuckles' chest and held him where he was. Then he knelt down to Tails' eye-level and nudged his chin up, looking him in the eye.

"We'll get out of this."

"Right." A determined Tails went back to work at the computer.

Sonic took a look at the planet beneath them. It was a fiery orange color, with little flashing lights streaking around above it.

"Tails. What are those lights?"

"What?" Tails looked out the view-port, then hurriedly went back to the computer. "It looks like a battle, Sonic."

"A battle? Well, we don't want to get caught up in it. Fly us outta here."

"I would, but the ship's engines are toast. The force of the jump actually destroyed them."

A sudden jolt sent Knuckles and Sonic into the wall.

"What the heck was that?" Screamed Knuckles.

"I don't know! It's some sort of tractor beam. One of those ships is pulling us in."

They all looked out the view-port. The space above an orange planet erupted in laser-fire as two warring fleets of spaceships were engaged in a massive battle.

On one side, ships colored a menacing purple and black, almost all twice the size of the other fleet's ships, though they were much smaller in number. Their design was very sharp and dangerous looking, with pointed wings and triangular-shaped craft.

The other fleet was made up of several different types of ships, all bearing a similar blue and gold color scheme. Some looked like the paint had been recently applied, while others looked like they had been built with it.

They were getting pulled towards the biggest ship of the blue and gold fleet, obviously the one leading the rest of the fleet.

Their ship was pulled into a hanger full of soldiers, ready to capture them, or worse.


	3. Race to Escape

**_Sonic Prime: Chapter 3_**

* * *

"Should I open the hatch?" Tails asked as he warily eyed the soldiers outside the window. Then Sonic walked up and started talking to the soldiers. "Sonic?" Tails looked over and saw the hatch had been opened and both Sonic and Knuckles had left.  
Sonic walked up to the group of soldiers. They were green-skinned, four-armed humanoids with blue undershirts and white armor. They were twice as tall as Sonic.  
Sonic opened his arms in greeting. "A welcoming committee! What's up?" The soldiers were slightly bewildered at Sonic casual greeting, considering the fact that he had ten energy weapons pointed at him.

Their commanding officer stepped forward and peered down at Sonic with a scowl. The officer looked just like the soldiers, except he was wearing a white suit with all kinds of medals on it.

Knuckles was leaning against one of the landing gear, the soldiers hadn't noticed him yet.

"Take them to the detention center until I can interrogate them."

The soldiers began to surround Sonic when one of them noticed Knuckles under the ship.

"There's another one!"

"And another!" A soldier exclaimed as Tails exited the craft. Sonic looked at the soldiers boastfully, appearing eager to fight.

"So, still think you can take us on?" The soldiers stared at the trio for a moment, then began to chuckle.

"I would suggest taking us a bit more seriously than that." Knuckles said as he stepped out from under the ship. The officer's face became flustered from anger.

"If you won't come quietly, then we'll have to force you to submission."

"Fine by me!" Sonic exclaimed, which made the officer even more angry.

"Set to stun! Open fire!"

The soldiers all fired at Sonic at once, something no ordinary person could dodge. It took them all a second to realize Sonic wasn't there anymore. In fact, all three had disappeared.

They heard a small whirring sound and looked up to see Tails flying, which startled them greatly. While they tried to shoot Tails down, Knuckles jumped from on top of the ship and landed behind the soldiers. He punched one in the back, sending him flying across the room.

Upon seeing this, two of the soldiers screamed and fled. The rest spread out and found some sort of cover behind various cargo crates and parked shuttles.

Then Sonic appeared, leaping off of a beam near the ceiling and landing next to two soldiers crouched behind a stack of crates. He jumped above the soldiers and came down with a kick, knocking one of them out. The other one screamed, "Get away!" and began shooting wildly, hitting another soldier and stunning him.

Sonic ducked under his line of fire and slipped behind him, then whipped into a jump dash and came out of it with another kick to the soldier's side, which sent him flying into a wall.

Tails flew over and grabbed the soldier's weapon and within seconds had figured out how to use it. Knuckles and Sonic got under their ship and chuckled as Tails flew around shooting soldiers from his position in the air. He finally hit the last one, knocking it out, then landed next to their ship.

The officer had gone from being red with anger to white with fear. Sonic covered Tails' ears as the officer squeaked out a few choice words, then ran.

"Why couldn't I hear what he was saying?" Tails complained.

"Tell ya another time, bro." Sonic's response only made Tails even more curious, but he resisted asking more questions.

"So how are we getting off this thing?" Knuckles inquired, to which Sonic responded with a grin that made Knuckles groan.

"Simple. We hitch a ride on a ship, or escape pod, or something. Even better, we'll make it a race! First one to get to the planet below wins-GO!" And with that, Sonic was gone.

Knuckles sighed and said, "Or we could just disable the tractor beam. Come on Tails, let's see if we can get that beam down." No response. Knuckles looked around and noticed that Tails was gone too. "Well, great."

Just then, a large explosion shook the ship and nearly knocked Knuckles off his feet. An alarm began to sound.

"All personnel to the escape pods! Major hull breach detected in Engine Bay 9. Atmosphere generator will fail within one hour, engines shutting down. Repeat, abandon ship!" Knuckles responded by dashing out of the hangar.

* * *

Sonic was running through every hallway, every possible area that the escape pods could be in until he decided to ask a crew member. He stopped right in front of a running soldier, who apparently was headed to the escape pods.

"Hi!"

The soldier screamed in terror and fell down.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the escape pods are, would you?"

"Who-what?"

"Should I just follow you instead?"

"No, no." The soldier stared at Sonic with fear, but also curiosity. "They're back the way you came from, but take a right onto the hallway with the view window.

"Thanks man." Sonic sped away, leaving the soldier wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Knuckles was sprinting down a hall, following a group of soldiers that he guessed were running towards the escape pods. They reached a door marked in a weird language, with a officer in front shouting "Get in the escape pods! Only a few are left!"

Knuckles ran towards the door and entered without the officer noticing. There were only two pods left. Knuckles saw a pod with one spot left, and got in it with five other soldiers.  
"What are you?" asked a soldier.

"Get him out of here!" A soldier stood up and attempted to force Knuckles out, to which Knuckles responded by grabbing the poor guy's neck and throwing him out.

"Anyone got a problem with me being in here?"

All of the soldiers shook their heads in response, and one of them pushed the release button. The escape pod blasted towards the planet below. Knuckles looked back at the ship out of the window on the door, and witnessed an energy blast from another ship impact the escape pod bay, incinerating a large portion of that area.

* * *

Sonic finally reached the same doorway Knuckles had reached earlier. There was no one there, so he hit the button to open the door. The moment the door opened, a giant explosion tore through the opening and knocked Sonic back into the hallway.

"Not good!" Sonic got to his feet and began running as hard as he could away from the breach, but the vacuum of space began to pull him backwards. Running as fast as possible, he reached the end of the hallway. Just as he reached for the corner to the next hallway, and safety, another explosion rocked the ship. Sonic lost his footing and he was pulled out into space. While tumbling through space, he was able to get one last look at the ship-as it exploded. The shock-wave knocked Sonic unconscious and sent him on a crash course towards the planet below.

* * *

Knuckles woke up and realized the escape pod crash had knocked him out. When he came to he saw all but one of the soldiers were dead. The remaining soldier was trying to get the pod's door open.

"It . . . won't budge! We're stuck!" He gave up, panting for breath.

"Get out of the way." Knuckles got up and smashed the door with his fist, knocking it clear off the pod and sending it into a sand dune twenty feet way.

"How did you do that?" asked the amazed soldier.

Knuckles ignored the soldier and stepped outside to the sight of sand dunes. Some smouldering debris was scattered across the dunes from the battle overhead. A small plume of smoke was rising from something a couple of miles away, and it didn't appear to be from debris.

"There. It's either a downed ship or a town. That is our best bet for survival."

"Right," said the soldier as he grabbed an extra gun. "Here's a plasma gun." the soldier held out a handgun for Knuckles to take.

"I don't need that."

"Huh?" The soldiers looked back at the door Knuckles had blown off the pod, and then discarded the weapon.

They began walking towards the smoke, amid the wreckage of an entire fleet.


End file.
